Student
by Deamonartist1993
Summary: A mysterious purple skinned girl reveals that she is Meta Knight's student from the past. How will Kirby and his friend's react? This is my first fan fic I've submitted into . Please be nice ; Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

One sunny day in Pupupu land village Kirby was running through the fields happily and playing with the sheep. He then spotted some smoke in a near off distance. He went to the area to check out what it was and there he saw her. She was a young girl in her teens, purple skin, black hair, and had a mask on simalar to Meta Knight's but only covered her eyes. She was badly bruised and her arm was bleeding. Kirby without hesitation took the girl on his back and started to carry her to Castle Dedede where lived his two best friends Fumu and Bun.

"POYO!" cried the little puff ball as he was carrying the girl on his back.

Fumu opened her door and was in shock. She called Dr. Yabui, and in a matter of minutes he arrived at the castle.

"She will be fine, she just needs rest," said Yabui as he bandaged the girl.

Just then Fumu noticed the girls mask and how simalar it was to Meta Knight 's. She told her little brother and Kirby to stay with the girl while she went to go ask Meta Knight about the girl.

"Sir Meta Knight do you know a girl who has purple skin and black hair?

Meta Knight's eyes started to glow green. When Meta Knight's eyes glow green it shows that he is in deep thought.

"Can it be?" thought the round knight.

"Sir Meta Knight? Are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes I'm fine. I think I know who the girl is."

Meta Knight entered the room and saw the girl who was now awake. Both Meta Knight and the girl were in shock.

"Sen-sensei?" the girl mummured as she started to cry.

Kirby and the two children were confused of why she called him that. The girl got out of bed and hugged Meta Knight. Still the children were dumbfounded of who she was and why she called Meta Knight sensei.

"Talina," said Meta Knight, "go back to bed. You need your rest."

The girl then passed out. Again, the kids were just confused and stared at Meta Knight on why she just called him sensei. Meta Knight then told them that he will talk about it later and hurried off.

Couple of hours later the girl, Talina, woke up again and got out of the bed.

"I can't believe that I've found sensei", thought Talina

She took off her mask and placed it on the nightstand. She walked out of Fumu's room to look around where she woke up. She wandered around until Dr. Escargon, a light purple slug with a green beard and mustache who is the king's aid, spotted her.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the snail, "No tresspassers into castle grounds! I'll have you arrested for tresspassing."

Talina started to get peeved.

"Hey man, I didn't waltz in here, I was brought here, and anyway I'm looking for my sensei so beat it!"

"Grrr. Thats it! I'm getting the guards!"

Talina then grabbed the slugs neck and brought him up to her face.

"Go ahead! Just try me."

Escargon was terrified of the girl. Her expression had kill all over it. Fumu then spoted them and told Talina to stop.

"Your supposed to be in bed!" scolded Fumu.

"Where is my sensei?!" asked Talina in force.

Fumu became a little scared. Talina had piercing red eyes and fangs. She almost looked like a deamon beast but she wasn't.

"Fine don't answer!" and just like that Talina ran off.

She once again ran around the castle. Searching high and low for her sensei. She then accidentaly bumped into a turqoise knight with a weird looking helmet that only showed his yellow eyes. He had blue skin and he was a little taller than Talina. He was probably also a little older than she was. The knight got back up to draw his sword.

"Who are you?" asked the knight in turquoise armor

"Where's Meta Knight!?" demanded Talina

"What business do you have with Sir Meta Knight?"

"If you must know he's my sensei now tell me!"

The turqoise knight was in disbelief. He didn't know that Meta Knight had an apprentice. He drew down his sword and took her to Meta Knight. Meta Knight was outside watching Kirby and making sure that he was safe. When he saw Talina Meta Knight became a little annoyed.

"Talina, your supposed to be in bed. Your hurt."

"Well I had no idea I was so I had to look around and find you." she paused, "Where am I?"

"This is Pupuland Village. You woke up in Castle Dedede. The reason I told you to just stay and rest was because the king doesn't know that you 're here or should I say didn't know that you were here until now. Come I promised the kids who took you in some explinations."

Meta Knight and Talina went over to Kirby's room. She saw Fumu and Talina became a bit embarassed.

"Well....um..uh sorry about that I was a....uh.... bit cranky ^^;"

"We all are when we run into the king and her assistant," sighed fumu. "So who are you exactly"

Talina then started to explain. "A long time ago when I was about 7 my parents passed away because of a deamon beast attack. I was left alone and had to travel by myself for a while. That was when I met Meta Knight. He took me in secretly and raised me like I was his own daughter. For 3 years he was my guardian. Until one day a massive deamon beast battle took place and Meta Knight had no choice but to place me on a ship that was programmed to take care of me. I've haven't seen sensei till now"

The children were speechless. They never knew that Meta Knight took in and raised an abandoned girl for 3 years. They now understood. 


	2. Chapter 2

Meta Knight's Diary Entry 11/20/2508

Two weeks has passed since Talina came to Pupu Land Village. King Dedede aloud her to stay as another one of of my naves. Since she was another knave she stayed with Sword and Blade who sort of felt unconforatable sharing a bedroom with a girl. Especially Blade because even though he was tough in battle, he was always seems to be shy when it came to being social and usually chickens out.

Talina has bit of a temper. One time when Dedede was attacking Kirby with an invention his assistant Dr. Escargon made, (No more deamon beasts. This takes place after HNE was defeated) she snuck behind Dedede, took his hammer, and was about to hit him but Sword and Blade stopped her thank god and all without Dedede not noticing because he is a complete nitwit. When I told her about Kirby's heroic adventures she realized that she had to let Kirby fight his own battles even though she thinks he is only an innocent child who has done nothing wrong.

Most of the time I see Talina practice her swordsman skills because when I taught her, I only taught her the basics. Sometimes Sword and Blade would join her. She gets along more with Blade because he is socially shy and sensitive but Sword had more of a rough, self centered, aloof, and sometimes even a bit perverted attitude. She would get into fights with Sword but Blade seemed to somehow always stop them.

Even though she has a bit of a bad temper, I'm happy that she is with me again. To tell you the truth because I lost my beloved Jecra and Garlude, I felt that my family was gone. However when Talina came to my life I felt like that she was my own child and she felt that I was her father. Finally I was not alone again and I had a child to think of me as a father like figure. -  
Back to 3rd person narritive! XD

Pupu land had it's usual sunny and happy day. Kirby and the children were playing, the knights and Talina were training, and Dedede and Dr. Escargon were well... agrivating. Sword, Blade, and Talina were taking a break from thier training and got a snack. Sword and Blade took off thier helmets. Sword had blue hair that had one huge spike in the back, yellow eyes, and a fang while Blade had red skin and hair up in a ponytail with green eyes and also had a fang. The three naves had a simalar style to thier appearance because though Sword and Blade are brothers, Talina's planet had the same race as the ones in Sword and Blade's planet.

"Oh man," sighed Talina, "my back is getting a little bit sore."

Sword then grinned, "Ya getting tired already sweetheart? This isn't the kiddy stuff Meta Knight taught you when you were 8 you know."

"Hey!" yelled Talina, "Don't you dare underestimate me or your going to regret it until you reach 2000 years old, if you even live that long."

"Hah! Don't make me laugh. Your way too much of a self centered brat who thinks that just because she was raised by the great Meta Knight for 3 years that she is the greatest out of anyone besides the one who taught her. You'll be dead next year."

"Uhhh you guys," interupted Blade, "we should get back to training."

"Blade stay out of this!" exclaimed Talina "Your douchebag of a brother needs to know who he's dealing with." She then turned to Sword, "You think I won't last huh? Well then. We'll just see."

Talina turned her back and started walking the other way. Blade was relieved until she swiftly came back and threw a punch at Sword. He fell on the floor which cause a tooth to fly out.

"You little bitch!" Sword Exclaimed.

He got up and hammer kicked Talina to the ground. It then moments later became a brawl between naves. Ten minutes has passed. Blade tried to stop them but it was hopeless. Meta Knight then came in and stopped Talina and Sword by using his own and blade's sword to hold it against Talina's and Sword's necks.

"Enough of this!" demanded Meta Knight.

And just in a few moments later tears of rage came down from Talina and she ran off. Blade then followed her to try and cheer her up. She was at the balcony crying and cursing to herself. Blade then approached her.

"Hey Talina don't be sad," said Blade, "My brother may be a bit cruel but really he's young teenager, just like you and me."

Talina then sniffed. "Your just saying that. Just admit it that you hate hanging around with him and you just have the patience to bottle up your anger with him."

"Hah actually no!" laughed Blade, "He does get to a point on my nerves that makes me want to rip my hair out but he's my brother and my best friend and to tell you the truth he would do anything for his comrades in the line of duty and trust me on this but he would even die for them. You guys are both hotheaded which sets tons of tension but you two will learn to get use to each other and if he bothers you just come talk to me."

Talina wiped her tears. "Thanks Blade"

Meta Knight was watching the whole conversation from above another balcony.

"Your right Blade. Sword and Talina just need time to get along with each other but still no matter what they consider each other comrades." thought Meta Knight. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the naves and Meta Knight were eating thier breakfast. Sword and Talina did not say a word to each other. Blade began to spoke.

"Um... sooooooo how's everyone doing today?"

Both Talina and Sword stared at Blade and then stared meanly at each other. Then they just continued eating. Meta Knight just sighed and put his palm on his big round head and then continued eating. Talina then spoke.

"I'm going to train." she said in a peeved tone.

"No use hun. Your never going to be as good as us!" laughed Sword.

Talina just kept walking and then stuck up the middle finger. Meta Knight just continued eating while Blade looked at Sword with a dirty look.

"What? That brat is a self centered bitch who thinks that she can be the most powerful out of all of us because she was trained by sir when she was a child." Sword explained.

Meta Knight got up from his seat and spoke. "That is not true sword. She's here not to be superior but to train in order to protect the people she holds most dear. Your arrogance and jealousy is making you jump to conclusions way too early which creates problems."

"I'M NOT ARROGANT! SHE'S ARROGANT! HAVE YOU SEEN HER?! SHE THINKS SHE IS ALL THAT BY DOING ALL THOSE FANCY TRICKS! SHE'S A GOD DAMN SHOWOFF! I CAN'T STAND HER!"

Then it just went to silence until Blade started to giggle.

"I think you like her. You talk about her way too much." said Blade

Sword started to blush. "NO I DON'T! WHO WOULD LIKE HER?!"

Blade smiled, "Whatever you say."

"This is bull."

Sword stormed off into the garden where he saw Talina taking a break. She took off her mask and washed her eyes in the fountain. He noticed how her red eyes sparkled as the water clensed them. She then placed her mask back on and began to train again. Sword noticed by her movement how much agression she had. He could tell that she was furious and saw tears running down her eyes. Sword sighed and walked away.

He went back to his room and layed on his back for a while. He started to remember the time when him and his brother first met Meta Knight. He was in awe. Sword then made a goal from that day that to become as strong and noble as Meta Knight. Later on he realized after watching Meta Knight's comrades fall he wanted to use his sword to protect and not kill.

Sword turned on his left and siged, "Maybe I am jealous and arrogant.... and maybe....."

He didn't want to admit it. He instead just shut his eyes and took a nap.


End file.
